Feelings
by Zeilo
Summary: She thought he forgot about her and left her while he was out making songs, doing T.V. shows, and performing. Little did she know she was on his mind for all of that. One-shot of ZE:A's Kevin.


Why hello there reader's! This here is a one-shot i had posted on another fanfiction site and decided to share with all of you! So please, enjoy and review!

* * *

I went on many dates with Kevin. I enjoyed every one of them, because I was with him. To this day, I still remember what we did on those days together. He cooked for me, took me to the beach, saw a movie with me; he spent a lot of time with me. I don't regret spending so much time with him because he made me happy. We never dated; since he was a new idol it was allowed. I remember all the happiness he gave me and all the memories we shared. I loved Kevin to the point it hurt when we walked away. I always missed his touch, his kiss, and his love. I never regret meeting him and I never will. Even if we don't talk now, I still have feelings for him while he probably moved on from me. It was sad, really. It's been months since he last contacted with me. In the beginning I was in pieces but now I treat it like it's nothing although I knew inside that it was something.

I looked out the café window, stirring my coffee, and staring out at nothing. The sound of the door opening and closing, the sounds of people walking by, and all the talking were blocked from my hearing. It didn't stay long until I heard a familiar voice, his voice. My eyes widen and I slowly turned my head to the direction of his voice. There he was, across from me with his band mates smiling like there was no tomorrow. I waited for him to make eye contact with me and when he did, I quickly turned away when he realized who I was and stopped talking to his band mates. I knew he was going to walk up to me so I gathered my things and headed out of the café fastening my pace as I walked. I was right at the door when I heard him call for me and as much as I wanted to turn around and talk to him once again, I just walked out of the cafe pretending like I didn't hear him. I mentally slapped myself. _You idiot he was calling for you, why didn't you respond to him? What's wrong with you? This was your chance to start talking to him!_

I sat on a bench at a nearby park and took deep breaths. I was trying to clear my head out of all the things that reminded me of Kevin and our past together. But one thing stopped me; I glanced at my neck to see the ring Kevin gave me when we were still seeing each other. It was a promise ring, he gave it to me and told me '_One day we'll be together and do much more than what we do now. I promise we'll be officially together in the future.' _I believed his words until he stopped contacting me and shutting me out of his world. I always ask myself why I still wear the ring even if we did nothing with each other. I collected myself and stood up once again only to feel someone grab my arm. I quickly turned my head and there he was, standing in front of me with a serious expression.

"Why didn't you respond to me when I called for you? I know you heard me but you kept walking like you didn't hear me." Kevin eyed me.

I feared that I'd say something that would turn the conversation bad and he would end up leaving me again. I looked down and stayed quiet. Suddenly, I was brought into his arms and he rested his head in the crook of my neck with his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I'm been so busy I forgot about you. I'm so sorry sweetie. I miss you so much, it hurts." He whispered, sounding as if he was about to cry.

I kept quiet, tears threatened to run down my face as I heard him talk. I wanted to say so much to him but I just couldn't. My words were caught in my throat and I was afraid that if I started to talk I'd end up crying. I kept my mouth shut as he began to talk again.

"You have no idea how much I would beat myself up whenever I thought about you. I knew I was being a horrible person, but I couldn't do anything but to shut you out. I didn't want you to go through the hardships I went through. I didn't want you to see me hurt and suffer; I didn't want you to feel the same way. I couldn't face you while everything was going on, I just couldn't. I understand if you hate me, I'd hate myself too. I didn't want to leave you like that, but I had no choice. But I'm coming back and I'm keeping my promise I made you when I gave you that ring. I never forgot about it and I never will. Will you take me back even though I was terrible all those months?" Kevin pulled back and met my gaze.

His eyes were telling me that he was telling the truth. I looked away to think. He pulled me closer to his body and placed his finger underneath my chin, facing myself to him. He leaned towards me, placing his lips on top of mine. I knew better not to resist so I wrapped my arms around him returning the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him again. Moments later I pulled away to catch my breathing and Kevin smiled at me.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked me, tightening his grip on me.

I giggled at him and nodded.

"Of course I'll take you back. But you promise that you never shut me out of your life again." I told him.

He pecked my lips and stuck out his pinky at me, "I promise I will never do that again,"

I wrapped my pinky around his and our thumbs touched. His gaze trailed down to my neck, where he saw the ring hanging on the chain. He smiled and picked up the ring in his hand.

"I see you still kept this; I knew you never forgot me." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I see you've gotten conceited Kim Jiyeop." I raised my eyebrow at him only to receive a chuckle from him.

"Just a little bit babe, nothing to worry about. Now about that promise..." his voice trailed.

I tilted my head, asking him to talk more.

"I told you I promised one day that we'll be together, as an official couple. Well I want to change that today."

I looked at him, completely confused on what he was trying to tell me.

"Baby, from the first time I saw you I was hooked. From the first date to the last date, I knew I was on the verge of loving you. From the last couple months, I knew I loved you. Now all I need is for you to tell me if you love me too. Because if you do, all I have to ask is one question." Kevin eyed me, searching for an answer.

"If you have to ask me if I love you, then you're crazy. I'm completely in love with you Kim Jiyeop from the day I met you, I never stopped loving you."

Kevin's smiled grew wider and he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Will you be mine again? Will you be my girlfriend?" Kevin asked me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I spoke, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Kevin tightened his grip on me and twirled me around, making me laugh. He set me down and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you baby, I really do. Thank you for saying yes." Kevin looked into my eyes.

"Thank you for taking me in your life again." I responded.

Kevin leaned in and our lips contacted again, leading into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately our kiss was interrupted as we heard cheers from a group at the park. We parted and saw his band mates cheering, jumping, and smiling.

"Welcome to the family!" They smiled at me.

Kevin let go of me as his band mates ran up to me, hugging the life out of me. The younger boys smiled down at me and they picked me up, running away from Kevin with the other members. ;

"We're stealing noona!" Dongjun yelled at Kevin, who stood at the same place with a confused expression on his face.

I was tossed about, carefully, to every member except for Kevin. They outran Kevin as we approached the beach, which was right by the park, and they carefully put me down looking around for Kevin. I took off my shoes, put down my bag, and walked into the water. Everyone did the same and we heard Kevin yelling at us. He was approaching us, pouting at us. All of us started to scramble along the shallow end of the beach, trying to avoid the waves heading our direction. I saw Kevin coming at me and he was about to get me, until someone lifted me away from him making Kevin fall into the water. I looked down and I saw Hyungshik carrying me on his shoulders. Everyone turned around and laughed at Kevin who was now wet. I tried to hold in my laugh, but to no avail I let it out. Kevin looked at me and charged at Hyungshik and I. I held onto Hyungshik's hands as he ran, screaming for his life. While Kevin was trying to catch his breath, I was put into Taehun's arms and we both waited for Kevin to start running.

"Yah, can't I just have my girlfriend back?!" Kevin whined.

"Nope~ Not until you get her from us~" Taehun stuck out his tongue and ran as Kevin charged at us.

"Put me down, I have a plan." I told Taehun.

He nodded and slowly put me down. I stood across from Kevin and smirked.

"You're surrendering now?" Kevin smirked back.

I shook my head.

"Then what are you going to do?"

I walked up to him, far enough to where he couldn't reach out to me, and splashed him. He wiped the water from his face, took off his shirt, and splashed me back. Soon, everyone joined in and began splashing both of us.

"Yah! I thought you were supposed to splash him and not me!" I asked them, hiding my face from their splashes.

"Sorry noona!" Minwoo laughed.

I took my hands from my face and saw all of them all dripping wet and shirtless. I turned to Kevin and he was in the same state.

"Aigoo, my eyes!" I yelled and ran away from the shirtless men.

The guys all laughed at me and began to splash each other while Kevin walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and water dripped from his hair.

"I went through hell trying to catch up to you guys earlier, and all you did was laugh at me. That's not nice baby." He pouted.

"You big baby, stop pouting. At least you don't need to run to get me now." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Now you're calling me names, huh?" Kevin smirked and I knew he was thinking of something.

I tried to pry myself out of his arms but he was too strong for me. He threw me over his shoulder and I kicked the air trying to make him let me go.

"Kicking will not do anything baby, stop wasting your energy." He laughed at me.

I pouted and stopped kicking, only to think of a plan. I poked his sides and he squirmed; he was very ticklish. Smirking, I poked his side again and again until he loosened his grip on me and I was able to get away. Being as fast as he is, he grabbed me again and his grip was tighter this time. He began to walk until the water reached his hips and pretended to drop me. I put my arms around his neck and held myself there, putting my head on his shoulder. Realizing he pulled a trick on me, I looked up at him and he was smiling. I pushed his face away from me and he pretended to drop me again, making me tighten my grip on him. I glared at him and he began to lean towards me but I acted fast and splashed him. He wiped the water from his face with one of his hands and kept the other one tightly around me holding me there. I was able to wiggle myself out of his arms and stood in the water, where it stopped at my stomach. I began to sneak away from him but the sound of the water moving made Kevin turn to see me walking away. I heard a splash and I turned to where Kevin was, but he wasn't there. My eyes widened and I began to quickly walk away. _Oh shit, he's swimming towards me._ The water was up to my thighs until I felt someone lift me out of the water and into the air. I looked down and see Kevin with his big smile again. I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp again, but it was no use. I put my hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I knew you would surrender sometime soon."

I wanted to wipe off that smirk off his face so I covered his face with my tiny hands. He let go of me and I began falling to the waters until I felt his arms wrap underneath my back and my legs. I opened my eyes and saw Kevin with that same smirk.

"Did I scare you baby?"

I stuck out my tongue at him and he shook his head.

"You know you shouldn't stick your tongue out at me."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"You just shouldn't, unless you don't want something to happen."

"And what would that 'something' be?" I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"This."

He pulled me towards him and attacked my mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. He helped me up and I wrapped my legs around him as Kevin tightened his grip around my waist. My hands ran through his hair as his arms rubbed my back, making the kiss more passionate. Out of breath, we pulled away panting. He rested his hand in the crook of my neck and gave it a little kiss before pecking my lips one last time. We were gazing into each other's eyes and everyone splashed us screaming at us to get a room. I smirked and got off of Kevin and started to walk towards the others. I sat on the sand next to everyone as Kevin sat behind me, with me in between his legs. I held out my hand and looked at the ring. Kevin did the same and I saw he had the same ring on. I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss and he connected our hands that were hanging in the air. All of us watched as the sun set and it reflected off the water. Kevin and I shared one more kiss and linked fingers, walking away from the beach.

* * *

Noona - name for older females (only said by males)

Aigoo - Kind of like 'oh my gosh'

Kim Jiyeop - Kevin's real name

Yah - Hey


End file.
